Kintarō Uchiha
Founder' (うちは一族創始者, Uchiha Ichizoku Sōshi-sha, English TV: The Founder of the Uchiha Clan), God of Uchiha (の神うちは, Uchiha no Kami, English TV: Uchiha God) |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=December 25 |deceased state=Deceased |classification=Sensor Type |occupations=Founder and Leader of the |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Lava Release, Storm Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Lava Release, Storm Release |clan=Uchiha Clan |relationship=Indra Ōtsutsuki~Ancestor, Madara Uchiha~Descendant, Yaegiri Senju~Wife |anime debut=1 |shippuden=No |movie debut= |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Kintarō Uchiha (うちは金太郎, Uchiha Kintarō) was the founder of the , a direct descendant, and the first reincarnation, of , and the direct ancestor of . Being a direct descendant of a member of the , Kintarō quickly became known throughout history as one of the most powerful to have ever lived, with only his descendant, Madara Uchiha, being ever considered to be on par with his power and skill, and was often referred to as the God of (の神うちは, Uchiha no Kami, English TV: Uchiha God) for his legendary feats and reputation. Background Kintarō was born about a century following the defeat of , and the direct descendant, and the first reincarnation, of . At the tender age of four, Kintarō already displayed tremendous skills as a , utilizing and techniques with ease as a result of his direct lineage. In his adolescence, Kintarō became well-aware of the growing disdain between that possessed similar powers than his own, and feared that a battle would soon break out because of the resentment between the families. As a result, Kintarō decided to strike first before the enemy had a chance to harm them, and rallied his family to fight, who all supported his decision. In order to make sure that other families wouldn't attempt to commit the same actions, Kintarō urged for their family's name to leave a mark, and subsequently announced the disbandment of the , and the creation of the . For the clan's first-ever action, Kintarō and the rest of the Uchiha launched an unsuspecting assault onto the that lived at the nearby forests, but became surprised to see that the Senju were already expecting their arrival, and had prepared defensive tactics to battle them. Suddenly, a woman appeared before Kintarō and introduced herself as Yaegiri Senju, and exclaimed that through the usage of her Wood Release chakra and the natural connection she possesed with the forest, she was able to spy and overhear the Uchiha's plans, and admitted becoming inspired by his speech, and therefore announced the creation of the before the two parties engaged in combat. Kintarō and Yaegiri engaged in a all-out battle whilst their respective clans battled each other throughout the area. Kintarō activated his Sharingan while Yaegiri activated her Strength of a Hundred Seal. The sheer pressure and intensity of their battle caused their respective clan members to suddenly stop fighting each other, and spectate their battle in complete shock and awe. As their battle raged on, Kintarō activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and summoned his Susanoo, and Yaegiri quickly releases the seal on her forehead to increase her power, and unleashed a dragon made of wood to clash with Kintarō's Susanoo's attack, and both attacks cancel each other out. Kintarō then uses his Susanoo to unleash and drop a giant fireball from the sky, despite his fellow clansmen being within the attack's range, and Yaegiri quickly notes that Kintarō had become blinded by his thirst of battle, causing him to momentarily forget about his own clan, and Yaegiri creates a dense growth of trees, controlling how it grows using her chakra, and shoots them up towards the sky to destroy the fireball, but the fireball proves to be far too dense for them to break it. Kintarō then regains his common sense and realizes that Yaegiri was trying to save both her allies and her enemies, and aids her in stopping the fireball and with the combination of her Wood Dragon Technique and Kintarō's Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, they successfully destroy the fireball and successfully protect both clans. Ashamed of nearly destroying his own clan, Kintarō orders his clan to retreat and admits loss to the Senju, but vows to defeat them during their next encounter, before the Uchiha clan vanish from the battlefield. Back in their territory, Kintarō bows down in shame and asks for forgiveness for nearly wiping out his own clan, but his fellow Uchiha forgive him, stating that Kintarō had simply become too focused on defeating their enemies, and was normal he'd forget about the other participants of the battle. Nevertheless, Kintarō feels utter shame in his actions and thinks about passing down the role of leader of his clan to someone else, but his clansmen urge him to remain in their leadership, stating that his skills were needed to mark the Uchiha as the most powerful clan in the world. Moved by his clan's loyalty, Kintarō vows to bring the Uchiha name to greatness and rallies them on towards their next battle. Throughout the next several years, Kintarō and the Uchiha continuously engaged Yaegiri and the Senju in battle, with both clans quickly becoming known throughout the world as the two most powerful, and nearly untouchable, clans to have ever existed. However, Kintarō and Yaegiri's constant encounters in battle and their growing respect and admiration for each other's skills resulting in both clan leaders secretly developing feelings for each other, as both believed they were the only ones who could truly understand each other through battle. Despite their feelings for each other, Kintarō and Yaegiri continued battling for years to come, but both were well aware that they loved each other, but prioritized their clan more than their feelings. Regardless, Kintarō and Yaegiri eventually decided to engage in marriage, and their "wedding ceremony" was an all-out combat between their respective clans, and whorever had most survivors would be declared the winner of the battle. Ultimately, both sides had lost numerous members, and Kintarō and Yaegiri decided to call a draw between them, and retreated back towards their respective territories, while sarcastically bidding each other farewell as husband and wife. Despite their official marriage, neither Kintarō nor Yaegiri had any intentions of reproducing, as they both believed that despite their feelings for each other, their respective clans would never become able to co-exist, and would result in them living a miserable life together, and simply vowed to remain married until their deaths and entrust their clan to their successors. Ultimately, Kintarō and Yaegiri's lifelong conflict finally came to an end during yet another battle between the two clans. As Kintarō and Yaegiri again engaged in conflict, both were sent flying by an explosion caused by a nearby Explosive Tag. As both Kintarō and Yaegiri recovered and were about to resume their battle, Yaegiri was struck down by a member of the Uchiha Clan, who stabbed her from behind with a sword, leaving Kintarō completely astonished. As the Uchiha Clan member was about to deal the finishing blow, he was subsequently slaughtered by Kintarō himself in a fit of rage with his Susanoo. As both parties stopped the combat upon witnessing this, Kintarō cursed Yaegiri's attacker for harming her from behind like a coward, and deemed him a "traitor" of the Uchiha for interfering in his battle with Yaegiri, as it was declared "martial law" that no other members of either clan could interject themselves in Kintarō and Yaegiri's battles. Yaegiri used her last remaining strength to confirm her love for Kintarō and expressed utter happiness and pride of their battles and exclaimed she was happy to have met him, before succumbing to her injuries. Kintarō showcased respect for his deceased wife, and ordered his clan to retreat, and personally returned Yaegiri's body to her clan and bowed down in respect for their fallen leader before retreating. Later that same night, Kintarō launched a party in memory of Yaegiri and delivered a speech about their years of battling, and how Yaegiri was the only that Kintarō ever loved, and declared her a true warrior. However, Yaegiri's death caused Kintarō to fall into a deep depression, as Kintarō's battles since her death lacked any sort of excitement or emotional attachment, with Kintarō expressing disappointment in his opponents being nowhere near Yaegiri's level. As a result, Kintarō decided to end his life in battle by challenging others clans at the same time, all by himself in order to have as much excitement as possible. Despite being drastically outnumbered, Kintarō managed to slay countless members of the , , , and clans before being finally struck down by the , and expressed joy at receiving such an "honorable death" at the hands of a prestigious clan like the Uzumaki before finally succumbing to his injuries. Personality Kintarō was an incredibly proud warrior, and was completely devoted towards his . Kintarō's childhood was a product of the times he lived in: the constant fighting made him thoroughly enjoy battling and perfecting his own skills, and despite his tremendous power and natural skills, Kintarō never showed any signs of arrogance, as Kintarō actually proved himself to be a perfectionist, believing that this skills and power were never "good enough" and strived to become stronger each and every day of his life. Despite what his personality might display in the eyes of others, Kintarō never showed any signs of hatred or resentment towards any other or their members despite battling them throughout his entire life, as Kintarō's motives for attacking others was simply to protect his own clan, as the growing disdain and resentment towards different families would possibly cause for each and everyone of them to be wiped out, Kintarō ultimately decided to fire the first shot to make sure that the eventual conflict would become "balanced" and prevent all clans from being brought to extinction. As such, Kintarō never truly fell victim to his clan's " ", and only participated in combat to hone his own skills and protect his clansmen from harm. Although the Uchiha Clan were always at the forefront on his mind, Kintarō showed deep and genuine respect towards who proved themselves a good challenge for him, such as Yaegiri Senju, and their constant conflicts over their lifetimes caused them to develop genuine respect and admiration for each other's skills, and ultimately, caused them to become romantic involved with one another, although they continued their constant battles for territory, as they both shared the belief that fighting each other was their true "married life", and declared "martial law" towards their respective clans that nobody was allowed to interject themselves in their battles. Resulting from his battle-loving traits, Kintarō occasionally allows his emotions to cloud his judgment and/or completely erase any sort of common sense, seen during his first encounter with Yaegiri and the Senju clan, as Kintarō dropped a giant meteor onto the battlefield out of sheer excitement and battlethirst, resulting in complete disregard for his own safety, or his clan's, although Kintarō quickly snapped out of this and momentarily joined forces with Yaegiri to destroy the meteor, and subsequently admitted defeat out of pure shame for his actions, and begged his clan for forgiveness, and was utterly moved and touched by his clan's loyalty upon hearing their approval and support of his abilities, showing the softer and kinder side of himself. Following Yaegiri's untimely death at the hands of a member of his own clan (whom Kintarō subsequently slaughtered for breaking their "martial law" and killing his wife, the love of his life and the only warrior whom Kintarō considered worthy of his attention), Kintarō fell into a deep depression of which Kintarō never truly recovered, and everytime Kintarō would engage in battle, he would always display an emotionless facial expression, even when delivering and taking hits in battle, believing that his life held no more meaning since Yaegiri's death and ultimately wished to die to rejoin her in the , and subsequently participated in a deathbattle against several clans at the same time in order to die an "honorable death" worthy of his wife and died with a smile on his face as a result of being struck down by the , a distant relative of his wife's clan. Appearance Kintarō was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that were shoulder-length. He often wore the standard dress of his era, consisting of dark purple armour worn over a simple black suit with sandals. After founding the , Kintarō's battle outfit was changed for a dark lilac armor, with an Uchiha crest symbol on the middle, with metal plates worn over a black mesh armour with long, shaggy, sleeves with a large Uchiha crest symbol on his right sleeve. He wore black pants who were, too, covered by a dark lilac battle armor, both of which were tied by a rope-shaped belt, while his legs and feet were completely covered in bandages. Another distinctive trait of his appearance was his unique which displayed the Uchiha clan's symbol to showcase his lineage and loyalty. For his "wedding ceremony" with Yaegiri Senju, his attire consisted of a custom-made black battle armor with white metal plates, complete with black pants and black shinobi sandals. Abilities Kintarō was widely regarded as one of the most gifted and powerful of his generation, and in history, recognised as the strongest member of the in his lifetime and for generations following his death, with only being regarded just as powerful as his clan's founder, if not stronger. Kintarō's legacy and legend relies on his historic battles with Yaegiri Senju and their eventual marriage despite their unwavering conflict, with their relationship being covered in countless books over the following centuries. Chakra and Physical Prowess Kintarō was born with very powerful , described as nearly limitless by those who witnessed his battles, which was largely resulted from inheriting 's chakra. His large chakra reserves allowed him to fight nonstop for days before collapsing. Kintarō could clearly distinguish chakra between individuals from a distance and correctly assume who they belonged to without even the need of eye contact. Although Kintarō's skills were largely based around , he was incredibly skilled in . During his first confrontation with the Senju Clan, Kintarō defeated hundreds of Senju members with only taijutsu, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. He could strike with precision before his opponent could react, and overpower individuals with little effort whatsoever. Ninjutsu Kintarō was extremely well-versed in a variety of styles: he could hide within surfaces to avoid damage and traverse the battlefield unnoticed and was also the inventor of both the Transformation Technique, allowing him to spy on other clans by disguising as one of their own, amd the Body Replacement Technique, allowing him to replace himself with an object right before being struck with an attack. Kintarō was an adept , being able to detect others' chakra signature from miles away. Because of his long-standing rivalry with the , Kintarō could differentiate each member and determine which chakra belonged to who with ease. Bukijutsu Kintarō could use many weapons, such as giant shuriken, a kama, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. He also demonstrated proficiency with swords while fighting the . His trademark weapon was his gunbai that was passed down from his family to him, with which he could shield himself and redirect attacks, as well as create powerful gusts of wind, or wield it like a mace or flail. Nature Transformation Kintarō was able to utilise all five basic , as well as and . An Uchiha, Kintarō had a natural affinity for , being able to produce a massive wall of flames, launch a volley of dragon-shaped fireballs, spit fire from his mouth at focused directions or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen. Along with his Fire Release affinity, Kintarō possessed just as much natural talent for , being capable of unleash a powerful discharge from his hands which allows him to target multiple opponents simultaneously, discharge electricity through his entire body in the form of an extremely bright light to disorientate his target's vision, and also creates numerous waves of electricity, and also allowing Kintarō to vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. By combining his Lightning and -based chakra, Kintarō can utilize the . With it, Kintarō can produce a massive thunder cloud capable of infinitely absorbing chakra to grow in size, strength and ferocity, generate a thick ring of thunderclouds and electricity around him, creating an offensive and defensive ward, and also summons lightning and hurricanes by unleashing his chakra into the sky, and with proper chakra control, he can remotely control them and direct them towards his target. Kintarō also possesses the ability to utilize the kekkei genkai by combining his Fire and -based chakra. With it, Kintarō can expel a large amount of lava from his mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards his target with tremendous force, coat himself in a armor of lava and attack his opponents with physical combat, where even if the punch fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn his opponent if they're close enough. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kintarō awakened his Sharingan as a child, and quickly, and fully, developed to its three- state due to the constant wars engaged against the . Kintarō mastery over the Sharingan surpassed every other member of the Uchiha clan in his lifetime. With brief eye contact, Kintarō could place targets under genjutsu and leave them motionless and open to be attacked. Mangekyō Sharingan Kintarō was the very first Uchiha to have ever awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and only centuries later would that feat be repeated by and , and interestingly, Kintarō's Mangekyō Sharingan pattern would be the same as Madara's years later. Through the usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan, Kintarō could utilize Amaterasu, creating black flames that couldn't be extiguinshed until his target had finally been killed, and also cast his opponents into a powerful Tsukuyomi to cause severe mental damage. Unlike other users of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Kintarō never showed signs of suffering from blindness or bleeding eyes from overusing his eyes, possibly due to the combination of being both a direct descendant and reincarnation of . Having awakened both his Mangekyō, Kintarō could summon and utilize the Susanoo. Through the usage of his Susanoo, he could use Yasaka Magatama of varying sizes. When fully produced, Kintarō would hover inside Susanoo to grant him a greater range of movement and allow him to fly at great speeds and attack his enemies from above. After training and pefecting his eyes, Kintarō could "stabilise" Susanoo into its Complete Body form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armour that was nearly impenetrable. A secondary pair of arms wielded sheathed katana which could be used to bisect mountains with their mere shockwaves. Kintarō's Complete Body Susanoo used its secondary set of arms for attack and defense. Kintarō's Susanoo also allowed him to utilize Blaze Release (炎遁, Enton, English TV: Inferno Style), which allowed him to control flames and fire them at focused targets, although Kintarō was also capable of using it without the usage of Susanoo. Intelligence Kintarō's years of experience on the battlefield honed his strategic ingenuity. He could quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. The longer he spent against a particular opponent, the less he needed backup tactics, as he could eventually predict what they would do and identify literal weaknesses to exploit. Legacy Kintarō's influence and revolutionary idea to reform "families" into caused endless conflict to begin over numerous centuries. As a result of the and reformation into a clan and subsequent endless battles against each other, other families became inspired to re-invent themselves under the mantle of a clan and utilize their special abilities in the battlefield, which slowly resulted in the beginning of the , which lasted for centuries following Kintarō's death. Kintarō was one of the few reincarnations of who never showcased any signs of hatred or resentment towards Indra's younger brother's reincarnation Yaegiri Senju, with the two actually ending up marrying each other, which nearly prevented the cycle of the two siblings's reincarnates fighting throughout the centuries, and should've Kintarō and Yaegiri called a truce between their clans and settled down instead of continuing their clans's respective conflicts, the cycle would've never occured, something that would later confirm centuries later during the . Trivia *Kintarō's name is often translated as "Golden Boy", which was further referenced during his usage of Susanoo, as it was golden-colored. *Kintarō was based on folk hero from Japanese folklore of the same name, a trait which was shared by his wife.